New Home
by theV0ID
Summary: After Frisk breaks the barrier, they reach the surface with all their family and friends. They speak to Chara, the spirit attached to them and become DETERMINED to bring them and Asriel back. (Charisk)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please submit reviews so that I can better my writing and create a more enjoyable story (either with this one or in the future). Also, credit to a tumblr user "determinations" and their post "greetings uh so I've been working on this"** **which really convinced me what was the true nature of Chara. Check it out, since it has a lot of evidence behind it :)**

* * *

 _Chara's P.O.V._

I watched Frisk and their friends look at the beautiful sunset with disbelief. _So beautiful_ I thought to myself as Frisk's friends slowly started to leave to their own business. I heard Toriel, my mother, ask them what they would do now. They told my mother, now their mother, that they wanted to stay with her. As they walked away from the exit, I muttered what I thought to be my final words to them…

"Watching the sunset with your new family and friends fills you with…DETERMINATION" I said. Frisk paused a moment and smiled at the sunset before continuing away from the broken barrier.

I've fulfilled my purpose, the one they gave me. My family is safe and happy. The quest Asriel and I set out to accomplish, destroying the barrier, has been finished without any bloodshed. They did it with my… no their DETERMINATION. I wish I knew them better as a friend, not just as a narrator. I feel my hold on this world slipping faster than ever. There is one last person I want to say goodbye to before I leave this world, my best friend, **Asriel**.

"Goodbye, Frisk" I whisper before I start to drift into the darkness. I feel determined to use the last of my energy to find Asriel and say one last goodbye. That is… before they stop me.

"Wait!" I hear Frisk exclaim. "Don't go. You've always helped me, but I don't even know your name."

"Greetings, I am Chara" I told Frisk. "Thank you, your power awakened me from death"

"I saved you from death?" Frisk asked. "More or less so," I replied. "I found that my SOUL and my DETERMINATION, where no longer mine, but yours."

I felt the doubt Frisk had in my words. I understood, since I didn't understand it fully either.

"I was so confused when I woke. Our plan had failed, hadn't it?" I told Frisk. They understood what plan I spoke of… they saw the tapes in Alphys' true lab.

"Why was I back?" I took a slight pause. "Through your guidance, I was able to answer that question."

"Love"

"Together, we showed love to all that came our way, and became strong. Every friendship, every escape, every moment of happiness, I was there through it all. Frisk, you taught me that humanity can be kind although be flawed, that you can get a happy ending. Thank you."

My short speech ended with Frisk showing a big smile. "Hey Chara," Frisk starts. "Stay with me. I've always wanted to save everyone. I've saved most of the underground, but there's still you and Asriel. So stay. I promise I will find a way to bring you back too, Chara."

Those words were the best I've heard in awhile. I was the happiest have been in awhile, knowing that someone wanted me in their life, especially if that someone is Frisk.

"Thanks Frisk, you don't know how much those words mean to me" I say as I watch the sunset slowly fades.

"Frisk! Frisk? Where did you go?" asked my mother, who seemed to be in a state of panic. I watched frisk bolt toward the voice. "There you are my child, where were you?"

"I stopped to watch the sunset… sorry for not telling you" Frisk said as my mother brought them into a big hug "Well you should have told me, I would have waited, when I noticed you were not behind me… well… I thought I lost you."

"I'm so sorry mom" Frisk told her, tightening the hug. "It's OK my child, just don't go running off without telling me again."

She released them from her hug and they walked towards civilization. They passed one town that was surrounded in trees and other foliage but didn't seem to be big enough for more residents, or friendly enough for that matter. The town seemed to have seen other monsters come through and have several strong, frightening-looking men watching the entrance. Not a good place for a monster Goat lady and her adopted child. Frisk looked away from the town when walking past it. I felt their sadness, their pain. I wanted it to end.

They made their way towards a brighter, clear, more welcoming town. It had tall buildings, many houses, and people who seemed to await the arrival of monster. Other monsters must have already arrived for them to stand so eagerly at the entrance.

As they approached the town entrance many kids and adults alike introduced themselves, asked for their name, et cetera, et cetera. I don't feel comfortable with the people and don't really trust their excitement. Then again, I don't feel comfortable with any humans, except Frisk. I may not hate humanity anymore, but I'm not sure if I trust it. Frisk and mother didn't look very comfortable with the overwhelming amount of people, but mother seemed to have enjoyed the children. Frisk didn't really talk… period.

Frisk and mother where brought to a house. Apparently, the town was giving it as a welcoming gift. I guess the humans want to establish "healthy relations". I sure hope that is what they plan to do… because if they hurt my friends or family I swear I will use everything I can to make their life a **living hell** because I can't bear to lose anyone. I watch as Frisk and my mother enter the house, which has been kept in a relatively good shape. I smile, as Frisk kisses my, no, I guess our mother goodnight, and goes to bed.

"Hey Chara?" I hear Frisk ask. They stare blankly into the ceiling, waiting for a response.

"Yes, Frisk?" I ask floating beside their bed.

"Promise me that you won't leave me", they ask.

"Don't worry Frisk, I promise." I say as they drift off to sleep.

"I don't think I can ever leave you" I say before planting a kiss on their forehead with my lips. It was as if my lips were real for a millisecond when I gave them that kiss, for Frisk donned a smile upon their face.

"Sweet dreams, Frisk" I say as the moon shines bright over their new home.

* * *

 **A/N: So that was Chapter 1. I do plan to write more since I really love the Charisk ship. Also, thanks to Love Has No Barrier, Slice of Undertale, and a few more stories (you can see on my favorite stories) for inspiring me and finally bringing me to write a Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I really want to write a chapter once every week an, but I don't think that's going to happen next week. Oh well.**

* * *

 _Frisk's P.O.V._

It has been two weeks since monsters have left the underground. It seems as if all the buzz about monsters has died down, and that humans have gotten use to their return. During days where nothing particularly special occurs, I just hang out with Undyne and Paps or sometimes with my other friends. When it the sun falls and I'm in bed, I talk with Chara. They sometimes tell me stories about their times with the Dreemurrs, especially with Asriel, and other times we reminisce on my adventure through the underground. We also often talk about events that have happened in the surface that day or previous days. I really feel like we have become pretty good friends.

"Hey Chara," I say into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Chara responds.

"Paps' spaghetti is getting better. Could you tell?" I ask.

"You looked happy because of it."

Papyrus often came over, since he and Sans live right down the road, and gave Mom and me some of his world famous spaghetti.

"Yeah, I guess Undyne's lessons are paying off," I say, smiling.

"I guess so... " Chara says. They sounded as if they hadn't finished, so I waited for a response. "Hey Frisk, do you regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"Giving away your title of ambassador."

Sometimes, yes I do. I held several meetings already with leaders to talk about monsters and to help them understand how monsters truly are, when I was the ambassador. I was extremely nervous though, since I don't have much experience in public speaking. Chara helped me remember what to say, but the experience itself was too much for me to handle. I'm only 13, and having to standing up in front of people with much power and giving a speech was too nerve racking for me. Mom took notice, and told Asgore (as much as she dislikes him) about it. He said that he could take over the role since he had experience as a leader and because it seemed as thought these leaders have gotten used to monsters. I agreed, but I felt like I failed my friends. Lately that feeling has gone away, but Chara must have sensed that feeling at one point.

"Sometimes, but… well… its in good hands," I simply say.

"Good… and don't worry… you're not a disappointment just because you gave it away. I think you did great." They definitely felt my disappointment, but hearing that from them was very… comforting.

"Man I wish I could see you."

"Hm?" I hear.

"Nothing," I quickly say. I knew it would take time, and Alphys was already working on a machine that would bring Chara back, so I didn't want to selfishly ask for them to try to appear, body and all.

"Goodnight, Chara," I say, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Frisk," I hear before I drift off into sleep.

* * *

I wake up the next day late in the morning. I looked at my bedside table and checked the time. "10:44 A.M." it read. Man, I slept in. I don't think I was that tired last night, and I don't think I did anything draining yesterday. Hmm…

"Mornin' Chara," I sleepily say.

"Morning," I hear them reply, rather unenthusiastically.

I rub my eyes and sit up in my bed. _I should get going, Mom might be worried_ , I think to myself as I roll over the sheets and start to step out of my bed, but when I look I find someone on the floor parallel to my bed. They wore a green sweatshirt with one solid yellow stripe through it and wore shorts and shoes similar to mine, but brown. Their hair and skin were slightly lighter than mine, and they had dark, crimson eyes. Their cheeks had a natural blush as well. Overall they looked similar to me. In fact, they looked about my age, perhaps a bit younger or older. Was this… "Chara?"

"Hmm?" Chara says, taking notice of my question. I notice them shift their gaze from the ceiling to me and their eyes widen as they realize that I can see them.

"Wait, did it WORK!" Chara exclaims. They attempt to stand up, but instead just float in the air. "Damn it, I thought I did it."

"Did what?" I ask.

"I thought I brought my body back," They say "You're more tired than usual, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"That's because of me," they simply say. "I used some DETERMINATION to try to bring my body back. At first I thought that it worked and that I was corporeal, but when I tried to stand up, I floated like I always had. I just assumed I wasted DETERMINATION."

"But it kinda worked," I say with a smile on my face. "I can see you now."

"Y-yeah I guess it wasn't," they say. I see their cheeks redden slightly.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing," they say.

"Ok" I say, drawing out both syllables. "I wonder if anyone else can see you."

"Yeah, well, we'll find out soon enough," Chara says as the door creaks open.

"Oh! Frisk! You're awake!" Mom says. I stay silent, waiting to see if Mom notices Chara. "What is it my child?"

"Well, I guess… nothing," I say simply. Chara just stares at the ground, looking disappointed.

"Ok my child, there is breakfast on the counter, just come down when you're ready."

"Ok Mom," I say as she leaves the room.

"Well, I guess only you can see me."

"Yeah…" I got out of my bed and started to walk to the bathroom when my phone rang. "Alphys" it read. I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hey Alphys, what's up?"

"H-hey F-Frisk, I h-have a request f-for you."

"What is it?"

"W-well, I-it's about t-the m-machine… t-the one to b-bring C-Chara b-back."

* * *

 **A/N: Man... thanks for the support. I have thought up a good amount of ideas which I want to happen... so yeah. I'm having fun with this story and don't plan to end it soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chara's POV_

"W-well… i.. a-abou… m-machin… to brin… back…" I can barely make out from the phone speaker.

"About the machine?" I ask Frisk. They nod and motion me to put my ear to the phone. I follow their directions and lean my ear in towards the phone. That is, until I realize how close I am to Frisk's face. I back away suddenly and feel my cheeks redden.

 _Damn it not now_ , I tell myself and lean back in. In the two weeks that we've been out of the underground, I've become close to Frisk. Every night we end up talking about memories we made and shared. I can feel some of what they feel, so I look out for them and comfort them. I really care about them, but lately it has become different. Whenever we talk I can feel my heart beat faster. When they show their smile it feels like I melt a little inside. I just can't describe it and these feelings are slowly getting stronger, and it doesn't help that they can see me now. I snap back into reality and place my concentration back on the phone call.

"What about it?" Frisk asks Alphys. It seems as though I didn't miss anything when I spaced out

"I-it's about a t-third of the w-way d-done-"

"Already?" Frisk interrupts with surprise in their voice. "I thought you said it might take months!"

"T-then, y-yes… but w-with the help of s-sans and U-Undyne, w-we've b-been a-able to speed up c-construction!" she says with a twinkle of enthusiasm at the end. "B-but to c-continue, I w-will need a f-few things."

"Ok."

"F-first," she says, gaining some confidence. "The readings I i-initially took came back. Chara's s-soul and your soul aren't o-one and the same a-as Chara thought. Their s-soul is b-barely surviving, l-latched onto your soul. Chara feels like they share s-souls with you, but it's simply that C-Chara's soul is latched onto y-yours and has a-access to your D-DETERMINATION. It only f-feels like you're sharing souls."

"Huh…" I mumbled. _So it's kinda like when Az absorbed my soul_ _I guess_.

"So w-we just n-need to detach their soul from yours, not try to c-create a new one. Is it ok if you c-come in soon so that I can get more r-readings?" Alphys asks.

"That's fine," Frisk simply answers.

"O-ok. That's what I n-needed on y-your end."

"DIdn't you say a few things?" Frisk asks in curiosity.

"Y-yes, but… w-well… hmmm…" she asks. "T-the other t-things I n-needed w-were a b-bit of DETERMINATION and power a-and…" Alphys pauses, as if she forgot something.

"OHHHHH~," she says, apparently having remembered something. "Ok… we n-need a b-bit of Chara's DNA. Did C-Chara keep anything t-that was l-left unopened?"

Frisk turns to face me. They stare at me, their face inches away from mine, with their inquisitive eyes. "Well, Did you?"

"Yeah," I say, backing up a bit. "There was this one box under my bed which should contain some baby teeth and probably a bit of hair, but the teeth and hair have probably degraded by now."

Frisk conveys this to Alphys, who understands.

"Y-yeah, not the best q-question to ask… What happens if you t-try to use some DETERMINATON to g-give us a D-DNA sample?"

"Use DETERMINATON? Will that even work?" I ask. Can DETERMINATON do such a thing? It just seems too easy a solution.

"Well… if you could use it to kinda bring your body back, then you probably can bring back a hair." Frisk responds, making a good point.

"Ok, hold out your hand," I tell Frisk, who obliges. I pluck out a hair, feeling a jolt of small pain, and then focus. I channel the DETERMINATION in me and focus it for one purpose: to make this one hair carnal. I feel the surge of energy through my body and realize that my grip for the hair is slowly fading. I feel the flow of DETERMINATION stop as the hair falls onto Frisk's palm. I'm absolutely exhausted, and so is Frisk.

"We, uh, got the sample," Frisk says, completely drained.

"Wow… I didn't t-think that would … w-work." Alphys says, quite astonished. "Just place it in a s-safe place for now p-please."

"How about the DETERMINATION and energy?" Frisk questions, still drained.

"There's a v-vial of DETERMINATION i-in my l-lab in the u-underground. We can r-rerout e-energy from the c-core to m-my n-new lab. I can get sans and U-Undyne to get those… "

"Have they been in your true lab?"

"Y-Yes, only b-briefly… if I remember c-correctly"

"Then I can come along to help."

"O-oh, ok I g-guees. W-when's a g-good time for you to c-come over then?"

"How about tomorrow?"

"S-sure, tomorrow it is. See ya." Alphys says.

"See ya." Frisk responds and hangs up the phone.

"Man, now I'm hungry and tired," Frisk complains, placing the hair sample in an empty bag.

"Yeah, sorry about that…" I say apologetically.

"Ehhh... it's fine," Frisk says, nonchalantly as they continue towards the bathroom. "Anything to get you back."

I freeze up, as I start to lose a grip on my feelings. Luckily, Frisk enters the bathroom before they can see me in this state. I couldn't handle it. Their smile was so warm, their words so sincere, and their eyes so… beautiful. What is **wrong** with me?

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the chapter being a bit late, and a bit short. I was away from my computer for most of last week. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay extra long chapter :)**

* * *

 _Frisk's P.O.V._

I wake up to a blaring alarm clock. _6:50_ it reads. I'm starting to regret my promises to Alphys, and I definitely regret my choice in purchasing one of the LOUDEST alarm clocks in the store.

"Thankkkk youuu," Chara says relieved. "You need a new alarm clock."

"This is new…"

"Then you need a BETTER alarm clock. One that won't destroy your eardrums."

Welp, I'm definitely awake now. I get up and lazily walk to the bathroom and prepare for the long day ahead.

"You almost done?" I hear from outside. "It's been 30 minutes… we have 10 minutes before sans comes to pick us up."

Shit, I'll have no time to eat. I bolt out of the bathroom and dash down the stairs only to be greeted by my goat mom.

"Ok my child, I packed you lunch, dinner, and snacks for your little trip. I also have breakfast ready in the kitchen. I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

"Thanks mom," I say as I run towards food. I shovel as much as I can down as quickly as possible. I glance to my left to see Chara cracking up. "What?" I ask with my mouth half full.

"N-Nothing…" Chara answers, visibly trying to contain their laughter. I ignore them and continue to shovel down more food.

"All done," I say full and ready for the day ahead. I check my phone. _7:28_ it reads. Great, I'm done with two minutes to spare, assuming that lazybones gets here on time. I decide to sit down on the sofa near mom, all items on hand, and just relax… and slowly start to realize all the rushing was for naught. I check the time again. _7:42_. What did I expect? I shift my gaze back towards Chara, who again is containing their laughter, again.

"Ok, what's so funny."

Chara just bursts with laughter, and points to my face. I run to the bathroom only to see that there is foodstuff all over and around my mouth. I wipe it off, wash my hands, and run out in case sans comes.

"Why didn't you tell me," I say softly so Mom doesn't hear me.

"I was gonna tell you before sans arrived… But it was so funny!" They say, cracking up again.

"Hey, sans could've come any time!" I say, pouting. I feel Chara's heartbeat rise as I continue to pout before recovering to normal.

"Well… you know sans. Last time we went out with him he was late, 45 minutes late to be exact. "

"I guess…" I say, still slightly saddened.

"Come on, the food on your face was an **egg** cellent look on you." I couldn't help but laugh at Chara's terrible pun.

"Oh man that was bad," I say still recovering from the pun.

"Learned from the best."

"I guess you can say that pun was pretty… **humerus** ," I say. We burst into laughter at the other terrible sans pun.

"Are you ok?" I hear a concerned voice from upstairs say.

"Sorry mom, I'm fine!" I yell up the stairs.

"OK, has sans arrived yet?"

"No, he's running late!"

"OK, have fun my child!"

"Thanks mom!"

I sit back down and continue to wait for sans. I decide not to make puns for now, since mom will probably just worry. I twiddle my thumbs as I sit on the couch, bored out of my mind. I close my eyes to let them rest and find myself drifting into sleep.

I wake up abruptly and check my phone. _8:17_. Still no sign of sans. I decide to sit up to prevent myself from falling asleep again. I see Chara lying on the floor, both eyes closed. I guess this is the closest they get to sleeping, so I let them be. Finally, I hear a knock. I get up and open the door.

"hey there kid," sans says with a wide grin on his face. "what's up?"

"What took you so long?"

"sleep."

"We've been waiting for almost an hour…" I say with sleepiness.

"yeah sorry about that, ready?"

"I will be once I can get Chara up."

"won't they just keep following you?"

"Them 'sleeping' makes me sleepy…"

"then i can get them up, where are they?" I gesture towards the carpet and sans walks towards it.

"down here?"

"Yup."

"hey kid, get up." Chara doesn't respond, and I relay that over to sans. "yo…" sans starts and whispers out the rest. Chara shoots up and stares down sans.

"Don't… you… DARE." I decide not to tell sans they said that.

"they up now?"

"Yup."

"ok, let's go then," sans states. "i know a shortcut."

We enter the "shortcut" which seems like an endless dark hallway. We walk and walk until we see light. Ahead we see a large building. As we exit the shortcut, it disappears like it was never there.

"ok kiddos, we're here," sans says, staring at the building. The building was huge, but no skyscraper. It housed anywhere from ten to fifteen stories. It looked drastically different from Alphys' old lab, since this lab was cylindrical and was a darker shade of gray instead of the white, rectangular prism that was Alphys' old lab. Around us people moved from building to building, either ignorant or unfazed of our arrival. Was this a school? Or rather a "University"?

I turn my head to see Chara awestruck by the size of the building. I could see the wonder in their eyes. At that moment I can say they looked… cute?

"we going in or are you gonna just keep staring?"

I simply nod my head.

"ok, follow me."

We enter the doors into the lobby of the building, where we are greeted by a person in a desk?

"Sign in, please." They say with a combination of boredom and spite in their voice. sans complies, taking the pen and writing some information into a binder.

"Thank you," the person responds in a monotone voice. sans gestures us towards the elevator and we oblige, following him.

"this building is used by students for their projects, but they gave alphys the entire first floor for her research."

"How'd she convince them to?"

"well, being a royal scientist of an underground species and creating a sentient robot has its perks." sans puts a key through a keyhole and turns it. He then pushes the "L" button again, and a door behind us opens. We step into a dark room, illuminated with faint red light. A padlock comes up, and sans enters a 10-digit code. The door slides open and we continue onwards

"Woah… that was cool," Chara and I say in awe.

"i thought you've been here before, for the readings."

"No, those were taken when I was at home." sans leads us through a long hallway with many rooms, seeming all to be utilized in some way or another. We reach one room in particular, which seems slightly bigger than the rest. Inside, we can see a massive machine, and two people working on it.

"COME ON ALPHY YOU JUST HAVE TO BELIEEEEEEVE IN YOURSELF! YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"I-i can do this..."

"YOU CAN DO THIS!" "I can do this!"

"YELL IT WITH ME! YOU CAN DO THIS!" "I CAN DO THIS!"

"hey," sans says, interrupting their pep-talk. Alphys jumps a bit but Undyne seems unfazed by our sudden arrival.

"Hey sans, hey kiddo!" Undyne says, patting me on the back (a bit too hard).

"Hey Undyne…" I say, still recovering from that pat.

"T-thank you soooo much for c-coming Frisk," Alphys says smiling. "Now for the r-readings." She sets her tools down and reaches for something on her desk, and realizes it's not on her desk at all. She runs out of the room, probably to get that 'something'.

"I'll be right back," Undyne says as she walks out of the room.

"i need some ketchup," sans says and follows Undyne. Well, now it's just me and Chara.

"I'm really going to get my body back, huh." Chara says with a pure smile on their face.

"Yeah! Then we can finally hang out and play games and stuff!" I say with enthusiasm and a wide grin.

"Y-Yeah." I see Chara redden and feel them get nervous.

"Are you ok Chara?"

"I'm fine."

"Because in the past day or two you've become more nervous around me."

"What do you mean?" Their face becomes a deeper shade of red and I feel them become more nervous. _They're so cute when they're flustered_ I think to myself. Wait… why did I think that? I feel my cheeks flush slightly and my heartbeat accelerate.

"N-Nevermind," I say, attempting to calm myself down. "By the way, what did sans say to you to get you up?"

"He promised that he would take every piece of chocolate I would have once I get out if I don't get up that instance." I giggled at not only the silly promise, but also how serious Chara was about it.

"He's probably joking Chara."

"No. You know sans and his promises."

"O-ok, we're back and we f-found the scanner," Alphys interrupts re-entering the room with Undyne and sans.

"N-now, let's enter a f-fight." I do as she asks and my controls appear.

"Just check me," Alphys instructs me to do. I press the ACT button and then select "Check". Alphys then can make a move. She pulls out the scanner and uses it on my soul.

"Got it," she says with confidence and ends her turn. I hit the MERCY button and then select "Spare", ending the battle.

"We have t-the readings we need. sans will b-bring you to the CORE now," Alphys says and leaves to input the data into her computer.

"ok kiddos, time for our next stop. let's take a shortcut."

"See ya kid!" Undyne exclaims.

"Bye Undyne!" I say while following sans. We again enter a dark hallway which seems endless behind us. As we approach, I can see light, but not daylight. We enter at a room with one window overlooking a part of Hotland and with many control panels in it. sans approaches the controls and debates on which buttons do what.

"why can't i remember?!" sans bangs the controls in frustration. He pulls a lever to his left and presses two adjacent buttons. He proceeds to flip a switch on his far right.

"there, power should be back where we need it," he states simply. I look out of the window to see a black dot near the bottom of the core.

"Hey sans, what's that?" I ask him, pointing to the dot. His eyes widen as the dot expands into a semi-large sphere. Out of it walks a figure I've never met. They were a skeleton like Papyrus and sans and were tall in stature. Their head was slightly long and had what seemed like two cracks in it. They wore glasses and a black trench coat, and they smiled like they were returning home.

sans and Chara are stunned for several seconds and then stare in awe. sans opens a shortcut and darts through it.

"He's back," Chara states, still awestruck.

"Who?" I ask.

"Him... that man," Chara says pointing towards the skeleton. "That's the former royal scientist, W. D. Gaster."

* * *

 **A/N: Aaaaand, that's it for Chapter 4. I could have broken this up into 2 Chapters, but I wanted to get Gaster back to get the story moving. So hope you enjoyed the longer chapter. I love getting feedback so keep it coming :).**

 **PS: Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chara's P.O.V._

I stare at the dot as I see a skeleton emerge from it. It was him. Dr. Gaster. I feel the memories flooding back. The good times I've had in the lab with Asriel, playing with Dr. Gaster's machine, coming over to his house for dinner, and much more. How could I forget? And where has he been all these years? I have so many questions, but for now, I just know that "He's back."

"Who is he?" Frisk asks.

"That… is the famous Dr. W. D. Gaster. He was the royal scientist back when I was still alive, but was forgotten after… well… I don't know." I continue to stare through the window. Dr. Gaster looks around, hands in his pocket, seeming to be reacclimating himself with the underground. Then, directly next to him, sans' shortcut opens. sans jumps out and wraps Dr. Gaster in a tight hug, which he returns.

"Are they… related?" Frisk asks quietly.

"Yeah, they're father and son. Can't you tell? They're both skeletons."

"Well, you can't assume just because they are the same type of monster that they are related."

"Very true."

sans releases from the hug and opens up a shortcut without entering it. Several seconds later, A shortcut opens in the room where we are in and the sphere Dr. Gaster emerged from collapses.

"I guess sans is calling." I tell Frisk.

"Well, let's answer him." They respond. We walk through the shortcut briskly and emerge through it within seconds. We are greeted by sans, somehow donning a grin wider than ever before, and Dr. Gaster.

"hey kid, just wanna introduce you to someone," they tell Frisk with enthusiasm. "This is my dad, Gaster."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Gaster," Frisk says politely, shaking Dr. Gaster's hand.

"Please, Gaster is fine" I remember him saying that when Dad introduced me to him, but I felt a bit wrong to drop the "Doctor" before his name.

"oh, and chara is here too, in spirit," sans adds.

"Hello, Chara. Having fun with Frisk?" Dr. Gaster asks. Wait, how does he know Frisk's name, or that I am stuck with them? I ignore my questions for now and answer his.

"Definitely," Frisk says, relaying my words to him. I feel those 'feelings' returning, but quickly smother them.

"wait, how do you know the kid's name G?" sans questions.

"I will explain when we have more time. For now, I have a question. Why are you down here?"

"well, the kid wanted to bring chara back, so alphys got to work on a machine for it. we're down here for materials."

"Wow, that is a feat to accomplish. How is Alphys?"

"her self-esteem dropped a lot because of an immense failure, but she is getting better."

"Poor girl, I know how it feels. Now how about Asriel? You're already planning one of the Dreemurr's return, so how about the other one's?"

How **are** we going to bring back Az? Right now he's a soulless lonely flower.

"i was never told anything about getting asriel back."

"Well, right now he's a soulless flower, right?" How does Dr. Gaster know this much when he has been either **gone** or **dead**. I don't think he was, like me, simply a spirit, since it seems like everyone has forgotten him.

"flowey… that heartless flower… is the prince of all monsters?" sans stood like a rock, trying to process what Dr. Gaster just said.

"So I'm guessing it's a no with plans."

"yes."

"Then I might be of assistance." How could he help Asriel? He has no soul, literally. Unless Dr. Gaster can actually **create** a new soul, I doubt that anything will help.

"I can string up a blank monster soul for him in… well I guess now Alphys' lab."

"You can make a soul for him!?" Frisk exclaims in excitement and confusion. I don't believe it either, since I remember always being told that it was impossible to create a soul.

"Yes. I think we have enough power to pull this off, and I'll have to check if my essence tanks are still running, or even have anything still in them," Dr. Gaster answers.

"well then, we're off to the lab," sans says, opening another shortcut.

"You don't have to come along."

"well, one thing we need for the machine is in the lab."

"Then let's go," Dr. Gaster tells sans smiling. As we enter the shortcut Frisk notices something.

"You look really tired sans," they state bluntly.

"heh, it's nothing," sans says trying to avoid the subject.

"You've created too many shortcuts, haven't you," Dr. Gaster says with concern. sans simply turns his head, not willing to answer. "Let me do it from now on, until you get your energy back."

We exit the shortcut in Alphys' true lab, near the elevator which runs up into the castle. Frisk starts towards the right door when Dr. Gaster interrupts them.

"Wait a minute, where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to get the vial of DETERMINATION Alphys needs for Chara."

Dr. Gaster smiles and pushes away the vending machine with… magic? I don't recall Dr. Gaster using magic. It is the same magic that I've seen sans use, so I guess it makes sense that Dr. Gaster can use it too. Dr. Gaster then pushes a tile in the wall and the tile flips, now a keypad. He punches in a 11-digit code and the elevator door's four locks glow white. The elevator door is unlocked, but it's different than when Frisk unlocked it.

"I can get you that vial," he says with confidence. "Come on."

We enter the elevator and he presses a button and we travel deeper in the earth. The elevator stops and we arrive at… another lab? It is pristine and is bright (in colors and in terms of light). It lacks the sense of dread that the lab we were just in had.

"Welcome to what was my lab!" Dr. Gaster exclaims. "I guess no one has touched the place since I was gone," he adds, examining the entranceway for a sign of anyone.

"Now follow me." We walk from the entranceway into a hallway. We pass about three rooms before entering a long room on our left. It had small tanks filled with glowing, colorful liquids, some empty small tanks, other empty canister-like containers, and in the back of the room two very big machines.

"Now, it's time to make Asriel a soul."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Unfortunately, after this chapter the new chapters may not be weekly as they have been (probably 2-3 weeks). With school and many other events starting, it will be hard to keep up with uploads. But, do not worry, since I DO NOT plan to abandon this any time soon. If I do (which I highly doubt will happen), I will inform you with one last chapter. Just please don't be alarmed if uploads are slower and thank you all for the support :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the late (and kinda short) chapter, I've been trying to learn to balance school while still being able to update (I kinda rushed to get this chapter in). Hopefully, I will be able to update quicker. Also, leave a review! It always helps getting feedback from the readers :D**

* * *

 _Frisk's P.O.V._

"Now it's time to give Asriel a soul,"Dr. Gaster says. This seems too, coincidental. We came here to revive Chara, and we get Asriel too? It just seems like… "Deus Ex Machina" I think it's called. We conveniently go back to the underground at the same time that Dr. Gaster appears, who conveniently has the solution to our problem.

"Luckily for us, I already have a blank prepared, so I can just easily build on that."

"What's a blank?" I ask him.

"It is the basis for an artificial soul and a lot of trouble to make," Dr. Gaster says, firing up the second machine. "Chara, you know Asriel better than anyone here. Can you tell me some of his defining characteristics?"

"He's extremely kind, sensitive, and… loyal," Chara answers, frowning with the last characteristic. I relay what Chara says over to Dr. Gaster.

"Thank you, Chara." Dr. Gaster moves towards the tank, in specific 3 certain tanks. He turns the knobs under each tank, and whatever was in the tank flows through tubes into the machine. He rushes back towards the machine, in particular its control panel. As the machine works, he pushes buttons, flips switches, etc. After about two minutes of mechanical labor, the machine stops, and Dr. Gaster returns to us.

"All done," he says with a smile. He walks to near the door of the room and picks up a container. It has handles on both sides and is fairly large. In fact, it reminds me of… the containers King Asgore used for the six human souls. Dr. Gaster pushes the container into a hole that fits perfectly, and the machine whirs. He removes the container, which now has the soul in it, and gives it to sans.

"Now for Flowey, out of us three who doesn't he hate?"

"probably you. i know he hates me, and i don't think he gets along with the kid so well."

"So I get the flower, you go back to Alphys."

"didn't you tell me not to create shortcuts?"

"Here," Dr. Gaster says as he opens a shortcut. "Use this." sans simply nods his head and motions us over. We run through it and appear at Alphys' lab.

"i'll do the explaining, you can stay here," sans tells us as I catch my breath. He runs to the room she is working in and closes the door behind him. I decide to sit down and glance over at Chara. They are staring at the ground, depressed.

"I don't deserve this," they say.

"Don't say that."

"I really don't. I'm an absolutely terrible person." Tears started to flow from their eyes. I try to give them a hug, but my hands just go through them.

"You're not a terrible person."

"No, I really am. I'm the reason Asriel is dead, I'm the reason dad went on a rampage for souls, I'm the reason mom and dad aren't together. I'm the reason for so many bad things," they cried, choking up.

"Don't think of it like that. Really, don't. You really thought it would work and you convinced Asriel that too. I know, the plan was terrible. I know you feel terrible for it, but its ok. Look what we've done! We saved all the monster, well soon every last one. We've done so much good, and have helped so many people." They lift their head up and their eyes meet mine.

"You really have changed. You went from hating humanity to trusting it a little more. You've learned to love, like you told me." The anguish in their face was gone, replaced with a small grin.

"Thanks, Frisk. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"You know, our conversations are always so serious," I point out, trying to lighten the mood.

"We've had some fun ones."

"Still, most of them have had so much…" I struggled to think of the word I wanted.

"I get the point, but there's only so much you can do as a spirit."

"Well, then when you're not a spirit, we'll do TONS of fun stuff. We can play video games, and watch some movies, and go out to eat, and, oh! We can bring Asriel with, and we can play board games, and we can hang out with sans, and we can do so much!" I say with excitement. Chara's natural blush reddens ever so slightly and their small grin becomes a warm smile.

"…you know what? YEAH!" They exclaim filled with excitement. "We'll have a lot of fun, together." Their eyes sparkled with hope and their smile bright. Their face shined even under the fluorescents of the lab. Everything about Chara in this moment suddenly makes my heart beat quickly. I tense up slightly, then relax again.

"YEAH!" I yell back with equal power, attempting to ignore that little "episode". We burst out laughing at our own excitement.

"No, but really," Chara starts, still trying to contain laughter. "Thank you."

I can feel my heart beat faster again, and my cheeks slightly blush. _They're so cute_ , I find myself thinking. Other thoughts seem to float away and my mind feels nervous yet in bliss at the exact same time. What is this? To be happy yet somewhat anxious. This odd, yet wonderful conflict. Is this… love?


	7. More Hiatus :(

**Hey Guys!**

 **So originally my plan was to continue this throughout the year in conjunction with school but I kinda got swamped with work. So, as you guys could probably tell, there hasn't been a new chapter in months. Due to just a few of you reaching out for me to continue this story, I have decided to go ahead and pick it up again. But, I also have other ideas for another story. For now, this story unfortunately have to continue its long hiatus so that I can pick it up from where I left off and re-figure out what I will do from there.**

 **Thanks!**

 **theV0ID**


End file.
